Solo tú one shot
by yukarito
Summary: una pequeña reseña de lo que siente Ginny y el descubrimiento de Harry de estar enamorado de ella


hola, de antemano quiero agradecer a todo ustedes que se están tomando el tiempo de leer este One shot, también quiero hacer mención que esta es una de las primeras historias que escribí y fue escrita hace ya unos 5 años, simplemente quería compartirla con todos ustedes espero les guste.

* * *

Solo tu…

Su vida había cambiando desde el momento en que lo vio en la estación, cambio desde el momento en que vio su pelo negro y sus ojos verdes, pero el no la miro, parecía como si no existiera, todavía recordaba lo feliz que se había puesto cuando recibió su carta de hogwarts, sabia que estaría cerca de el, pero en la escuela seguía siendo invisible para el, no sabia que hacer, esa confusión la llevo a caer en manos de voldemort, el la rescato, pero eso no sirvió para estar mas cerca de el, el solo la veía como la hermanita de ron, la pequeña wesley, había decidido olvidarlo, pero no podía, no podía verlo sufrir, lo amaba tanto…

-gin, dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ginny volteo a ver quien era, era Hermione su amiga y la mejor amiga de el…

-hola, Herm... dijo ginny sin ganas

-¿que te pasa? Eh notado que has estado rara

-no es nada Herm, ya se me pasara, dijo sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Hermione no estaba convencida de la respuesta de su amiga, pero no podía obligarla a decirle lo que le sucedía

-gin, me acompañas al comedor ya es la hora de cenar…

-ve tu Herm, no tengo hambre, dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y subiendo a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y cerro las cortinas no quería ser molestada, tenia que pensar, así fueron pasando las horas y ella no conciliaba el sueño por lo que decidió bajar a la sala común y leer un rato haber si así podía dormir y olvidar sus sentimientos.

Muy lento y de forma silenciosa bajo a la sala común, y ahí frente a la chimenea estaba el, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y viendo el fuego, como si esperara ver a alguien…Ginny se acerco a el y se sentó a un lado si decir una sola palabra, lo miro y con una mano toco su hombro, el giro su cabeza hacia ella y ella miro las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ella no pudo mas y lo abrazo, no sabia que decirle, sabia que el sufría lo vio en sus ojos…

-Gin…Ginny escucho que el la llamaba con una voz entre cortada

-aquí estoy Harry… dijo Ginny

Harry no soporto mas, y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, después de tantos meses lloraba la muerte de su padrino, no sabia porque pero esa niña tenia algo que le hacia sentir una gran paz, por primera vez sintió que alguien compartía con el ese dolor y esa soledad que el sentía, poco a poco el sueño se apodero de el y se durmió.

Ginny le acariciaba su pelo, sabia que el tenia tanto dolor y se sentía tan solo como ella se sentía, de forma suave y delicada acomodo a Harry de tal forma que su cabeza le quedara en el regazo, Ginny le acariciaba su pelo y lo veía dormir, ella comprendía su dolor, no entendía bien el porque pero lo entendía, fue ahí que decidió estar siempre junto Harry, no lo dejaría solo, ya había sufrido bastante…

Harry despertó mas tranquilo que nunca se sentía mejor, se levanto lentamente y la vio, esa niña pelirroja que hace cuatro años había rescatado de las manos de voldemort, la misma que el año pasado entro junto con el al ministerio y la misma que anoche lo dejo desahogarse sin decir una sola palabra, la misma que por lo visto no se había movido para no despertarlo… era tan bella, como no se había dado cuenta antes, mas bien si se había dado cuenta pero lo había ignorado por que ella tenia novio, la pequeña Ginny, era tan valiente y comprensiva…Harry dejo de pensar en eso y suavemente la despertó…

-Gin, pequeña, despierta, dijo Harry

-¿Harry?, dijo Ginny somnolienta

-si, Gin, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación a dormir, pequeña…

Ginny solo veía los ojos verdes de Harry, y escuchaba su voz, como si todo fuera un sueño

-vamos te ayudo, dijo Harry ayudándole a levantarse

Ginny un poco mas conciente se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras, al llegar al pie de las escaleras se giro y vio a Harry, le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y subió corriendo a su habitación.

A la hora del desayuno Ginny se sentó junto Hermione

-Hola, buenos días, dijo Ginny muy contenta

-hola, veo que estas mejor, dijo Hermione

.si ya estoy mejor, dijo Ginny

-te pasaba algo, pegunto Ron

-tu lo has dicho Ronny me pasaba, dijo Ginny, y ¿Harry?

-no ah de tardar dijo que tenia que hacer algo antes de venir, dijo Hermione

-ahh…

En ese momento harry se sentó a la mesa a la vez que el correo llegaba, para sorpresa de Ginny una lechuza se paro delante de ella y le entrego un pergamino

Ginny lo miro y leyó la frase que tenia

-No lo leas aquí por favor…

Ginny lo guardo en su túnica, tomo una tostada y decidió irse…

-bueno chicos yo me voy, adiós y se fue lo mas tranquila posible pero al llegar a la puerta salio corriendo y se fue al jardín y se sentó cerca del lago debajo de un árbol, saco el pergamino y lo abrió y comenzó a leer…

_Pequeña __Ginny:_

_No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi anoche, el dolor me estaba consumiendo pero a hora, gracias a ti, me siento mejor…Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny, se que después de que leas esta carta las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, pero creo que es necesario que sepas, que me eh enamorado, me enamore desde hace mucho y no me había dado cuenta, siempre estuvo ahí frente a mi, y no me había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba, ahora la veo y se que si ella me amara yo ya no estaría solo, que mi destino seria mas fácil de cumplirlo si tan solo tu me amaras, como yo te amo… no me quise dar cuenta antes, siempre ponía peros, pero anoche me di cuenta que solo tu puedes aliviar mi dolor y mi soledad, que solo tu puedes hacerme sentir que mi vida es algo mas que una profecía… _

_TE AMO, GINNY WASLEY_

_Harry James Potter._

Ginny no podía creer que el la amara… estaba feliz…

-Ginny?...

Ginny volteo a ver lo vio ahí, parado junto al árbol, con su pelo negro revuelto y sus ojos verdes, ella se levanto y se sacudió el pasto de su túnica y lo vio a los ojos…

-Harry…

-Te amo Ginny… desde hace mucho pero hasta ayer me di cuenta de cuanto…dijo Harry bajando la mirada y sonrojado

-Ginny se acerco a el y suavemente le levanto la cara para que la viera…

-Harry, yo también te amo, siempre has sido tu mi único y verdadero amor… solo tu…

Dijo Ginny, mientras se daban un suave y dulce beso…

* * *

espero recibir sus reviews, gracias


End file.
